Often during repair or manufacture operations, it is necessary to manually handle or inspect various component parts of an assembly, these parts frequently being covered by grease, dirt, or coolant and chips from cutting processes. The component parts typically need rust or rough spots removed, or may need scouring to remove undesired material adhered to their surfaces. These parts are typically slippery and difficult to grasp and hold.
My invention is an abrading jacket worn on the finger or thumb of a person handling the component parts. The Jacket has an array of abrasive elements that aid in gripping the aforementioned slippery component parts and in cleaning or polishing such component parts. The array is arranged to facilitate the escape of grease or fluid therefrom during cleaning and polishing processes and to provide a continuous abraded zone on a work surface being rubbed by the jacket.